Achievement Hunter - Hybrids in Remnant (Volume 2) - ON HIATUS
by OneManArmySilver
Summary: Beacon stands, Vale lives on, but at a cost - friends and families are torn apart, Grimm continue to attack across the planet, and the world of Remnant is on the brink of war. Among the chaos, a group of students and Hybrids are now split up across the world, each one doing their bit to keep peace, stop evil, and save the world - because that's just what the good guys do, right?
1. Introduction

Hello, guys!

Long time no see!

It's finally here.

 **Achievement Hunter Hybrids, Part 2!**

For those who were wondering why the long wait, I'm really sorry. I've been bogged down with work from the first semester of 11th grade, IB, and so on. But now the holidays are here, and I hope to get some work done!

I also was taking a break because I was working on other stories, testing out to see if I could finish one, but I've decided to come back to this story, and to continue the series!

Now, just a notice - this second part will be **LINEAR** to the main storyline of Seasons 4 and onward. Most scenes and character interactions will be following the ones from the main RWBY timeline, but there will be some differences, and maybe separate events (that's the beauty of alternate timelines! Anything is possible!), such as characters, interactions, conversations, and - best part - battles! As well as this, I hope to be able to make the overall events in the story fit in with the events of the first part (Which you should probably check out for those of you who've stumbled here)

I plan to post the first chapter sometime today or tomorrow, depending on time. But also, I won't be able to promise a consistent upload schedule - I'll upload chapters whenever I can, so if you want to keep posted keep notifications for this story on.

Please let me know what you all think of the story, and maybe let me know if you like the writing, I accept all feedback and criticism, and I'll do my best to keep this fanfic as best as it can be!

I hope you enjoy, and until next time! Peace out!

SilverOMA


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Author's note: WE'RE BACK, B*TCHES!**

 **Sorry, but I'm super hyped about being back to publishing my work! As stated in the Introduction, there won't be a consistent upload schedule for now, I'll upload whenever I have a new chapter, but hopefully I'll average at least 1 new chapter a week. I would recommend following the story so you all get updated everytime I upload a new chapter.**

 **But I know you came for the story, so here's the first chapter, following the beginning of Season 4 with the AH Crew! Let me know what you think, give me feedback, and Enjoy!**

* * *

The forest stretched for miles in every direction, silent except for a few birds chirping and the rustling of leaves in the wind. It was peaceful. Quiet.

It was broken by the sound of gunfire, explosions, and the screech of tires.

"KILL THE FUCKING THING!" Michael yelled, his Sandking XL pickup roaring as it weaved between the trees. Following close behind, a vaguely humanoid body made of rocks and boulders followed behind, a single eye following the vehicle and ignoring the bullets that slowly chipped at it.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK WE'RE DOING?!" Gavin yelled back, desperately reloading his grenade launcher as Ray fired with Michael's Minigun in short bursts. They held on as they roared over the top of a hill before swerving around a group of Ursa Ruby, Jaune, Nora, and Ren were fighting.

The car kicked up dirt as it started driving around the clearing, and the Grimm mask controlling the boulders started grabbing trees and throwing them like javelins at the car. Michael twisted and turned the vehicle to dodge the projectiles.

"I JUST got this car remodelled and you are NOT getting a SINGLE FUCKING SCRATCH ON IT!" Michael roared, grabbing Gavin from the passenger seat and pulling him into the driver's seat, throwing open the door as he climbed out. "Take over!"

"B-But I can't drive!" Gavin yelled, desperately grabbing the wheel and yanking it as a tree narrowly missed them.

Michael grabbed the Grenade launcher and loaded it, firing several grenades at the Grimm, but it swiped them out of the air with a thick tree, dropping the flaming remains and preparing to charge.

"Heads up!" Nora yelled from nowhere, shooting past as she swung her hammer and shattered one of its arms, sending it reeling.

But instead of running, a red glowing circle with a symbol appeared at the severed joint, a long black arm extending to grab the flaming tree at its feet. It then, with its new terrifying limb, charged after the vehicle.

"Heads up again!" Ray suddenly lunged to the side, snagging Jaune's extended arm as the car revved. He was dragged along the back and kicking an Ursa which was hooked to his leg. Ray shoved his AP Pistol into the Grimm's face and held the trigger, grinning as its head was reduced to nothing.

"That thing isn't going down fast enough!" Jaune gasped as he leaned against the inside of the pickup and holding on as it gained air. "We need to hit it harder!"

"What do you think we're doing?!" Michael exclaimed, all of them ducking as a tree almost decapitated their heads. "All it does is get more angry!"

"And it gets more limbs!" Ray ducked as the Grimm leaped over them and swiped with its tree arm, flames whooshing over their heads from the lit branches.

"Ren saw it! It keeps hiding its face!" Jaune insisted. "We aim for the limbs, get rid of its defence, and we'll have a chance to score a direct hit on it!"

"You're the strategist." Ray shrugged, lifting a compact Grenade Launcher and aiming. "Eat this!"

There was a plom and the grenade sailed, hitting the flaming limb of the Grimm and causing the trunk to snap in half, ridding it of its weapon.

Gavin slammed on the brakes and the truck spun to a stop, the clutch giving out. Michael and Ray now opened up with accurate firepower on the Grimm as it shielded itself with its one good arm while small rocks and boulders started to be collected to form its second one.

"RUBY, NORA!" Jaune yelled. "GIVE IT EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!"

They watched as from behind Ruby grabbed Nora, both suddenly shooting forward in a mix of red and pink petals. Michael quickly hefted a rocket launcher and fired, sending the projectile hitting the Grimm's other good arm.

With its Grimm mask now unprotected, it could do nothing as Nora swung her hammer at the mask, shattering the boulders with a colossal cracking noise that sent rocks and pebbles flying into the air and raining down.

The ephemeral Grimm appeared from the debris, taking flight into the trees as fast as it could.

Ray jumped out as Ruby landed next to him, and they shared a quick grin before they both raised their sniper rifles and fired.

It didn't stand a chance.

"Yeah!" Nora cheered as everyone gathered around, with Ren finishing off the last Ursa as he approached. "Another victory for team Lads and team JNRR!"

There was silence.

"Yeah, okay, Ren." Jaune deflated. "I think you're onto something. I-It's just not sounding great anymore."

"Well, Lads is still a good name, right Lads?" Gavin leaned out from the front passenger seat.

"Just move over." Michael replied, opening the door and starting the engine.

* * *

"Locked, stocked, and ready to rock, baby!" Ray grinned as he, Jaune, Michael, and Gavin strolled out from the Blacksmith's workshop.

"Looking good, boys." Nora replied with a thumbs up.

Jaune smiled as he adjusted his heavy chest plate and modified weapons, running a hand on the metal that had been taken from Pyrrha's circlet. "Yeah, needed an upgrade."

"We all did." Michael replied. He was dressed in a thick armour vest covered in bear hides with shoulder pads, to go with his clothes he had bought with Coco Adel in what seemed like forever ago. He had an emblem on the back that depicted the outline of a bear with a sword and an axe crossed behind it, and the word 'MOGAR' printed underneath.

Gavin wore the exact same getup as he wore before, except he had now an armour vest worn underneath his jacket, and also had gotten himself some thicker boots and leg protection. He also sported a small emblem of a winged figure leaping back with a drawn bow and arrow on the back of his jacket, and wore a pair of green goggles similar to that of Neptune's.

Ray had a slight makeover, with his Tuxedo Mask uniform being stripped of its jacket, cape and top hat to be replaced with a new trench-coat jacket plus hood that made him look like an assassin. Which wasn't far off the mark. He also had it plaited with black and white patterns, and had a red emblem on the back, a new one composed of the outline of a sniper rifle sitting with the crosshairs of a sniper scope in the background.

"Cleans up alright, don't you think?" The Blacksmith strolled up behind them with a grin.

"They certainly do." Ren nodded.

"I still think a grenade launcher would've _really_ brought the look together." Nora complained, gesturing to Jaune.

He shook his head when Gavin offered him said grenade launcher.

"Nothing's going to stop team RNJR now!" Ruby punched the air with a grin.

"Team JNRR!" Nora shot back.

"Still not a colour." Michael shook his head.

"It doesn't matter what we're called." Jaune replied. "So long as we're together."

"You said it!" Gavin fist-bumped him.

"You kids sure you won't stick around?" The Blacksmith asked. "You've been real good to this town."

"Sorry, but we've got another mission." Ray replied.

"To get to Haven Academy, no matter what." Michael nodded, tapping the pickup truck parked next to them.

"And we wanna make sure the roads are clear on the way." Ren explained. "We heard that the next town might have an airship so we can get there faster."

"Mmm, no way to know for sure. Scroll signals were weak enough out here back when Beacon Tower was still up." He replied. "Haven't heard from any of the other villages in awhile."

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Ruby hopped on the back of the truck. "C'mon, let's go!"

They waved to the townsfolk as the car pulled out of the gate and headed down the road.

"Food?" Jaune asked.

"Check!" Nora replied, patting a large crate in the back of the truck.

"Water?"

Nora then knocked on a water barrel next to it. "Check!"

"Ammo?"

"Locked and loaded! Thank you, Schnee Dust Company!"

"Got the map?"

"Ren's got it."

He looked up. "No I don't."

"Wait, what?" Nora stared at him.

Jaune looked around, noticing how Ruby looked away nervously. "Guys, please tell me you're joking."

"Uh… heh heh heh…" She laughed nervously.

"Are you kidding me…?"

"Nope."

* * *

"They do realise it's a straight road all the way, right?" Michael turned to Gavin and Ray inside the cab.

"Let them panic." Ray replied, sitting in the front seat and playing on his DS while Gavin looked over the 'lost' map as he laid across the back seat. "It'll get their minds off other stuff."

"How are the others doing?" Gavin sat up as he tucked the map in the backseat pocket.

Michael shrugged. "Can't call thanks to the tower going down, but hopefully they know what they're doing."

* * *

Weiss sat at the window of her room, watching several Atlas airships fly past, chin resting on her hand. She then looked up as there was a knock on her door, and it opened to reveal Klein Sieben, her personal butler and one of her favourites in the Schnee manor house.

"Yes?" She turned to him.

"Pardon the interruption, Miss Schnee, but your father wishes to speak to you." He bowed, before smiling. "It is very important. I would suggest you keep your guests from waiting, they're in his office."

"Thank you, Klein. I'll head over there myself." She sighed. She stood up and took her Scroll from the bedside table, taking a quick look at the photos open before she clicked it shut and headed past Klein.

He shut the door and looked for something to clean when he noticed a small collection of photos sitting on the windowsill. He looked at them and smiled before collecting them and setting them on her desk. A photo showing Weiss smiling as she was squished in a group selfie with Yang, Blake, and Ruby. Another taken by Ruby, with her and Neptune, him wrapping his arms around her and lifting her up with a bright smile.

Reminders of a more peaceful, happier time, now long gone.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Author's note: My second chapter! Here it is! Hope you enjoy, leave some feedback, and have a good read!**

* * *

Weiss's eyes narrowed as she pulled to a stop in front of her father's office, after a long walk through the Schnee manor house in Atlas. "Whitley."

Her younger brother smiled in response. "Good afternoon, sister. A pleasure to meet you outside of your room for a change."

Their relationship had always been… complicated, to say the least. Weiss couldn't help but feel distant from her brother as he aimed to follow his own father's footsteps, while she wanted to go down her own path in life. Their differences clashed to the point where there was always a tension between them.

"You're in a cheery mood today." Weiss replied as they circled each other in the hallway.

"The chef made crepes for breakfast." He replied. "They were… a bit different this time. But better."

A new chef. Probably after the old one was let go by her father.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I'm here because I was called with you." He nodded to the closed doors. "I know just as much as you."

She paused, before coming to a stop. He did as well.

"In a way, I'm… glad to have you back." Whitley cleared his throat. "Things have been… boring here, to say the least. And with the attack at Vale, we were all glad to hear you came out unscathed."

Her eyes fell, and she looked down. "I did… but not everyone…"

"Were there friends of yours who were hurt?" He tilted his head.

She thought of all her friends, before she looked up, eyes narrowed. "Why would you care?"

"You've changed." He replied. "But so have I."

She was about to retort when the door opened, and a man stepped out. "Excuse me, your father will see you know."

They both turned to him. Whitley raised his eyebrow at him, but Weiss's jaw dropped in shock.

Jack Pattillo smiled as he swung open the door, dressed in am immaculate white suit. Inside, sitting on one of four chairs opposite of Jacques Schnee was Geoff Ramsey in a black suit and sharing a drink with the head of the SDC.

"Whitley, Weiss." Jacques Schnee stood up. "Please sit down."

They did, both sitting at the two chairs in the middle with Jack taking the one at the end.

"Weiss, would you please introduce your old school staff members to your brother?" Jacques began.

Weiss did, with Whitley politely shaking Jack's hand and Geoff's, although he did recoil a bit at the smell of alcohol from the Goat Hybrid.

"Are you drunk?" He asked as he checked his hand.

"Always am." Geoff replied, leaning back in his chair. "But I'm now your father's right hand man, so I'm gonna be living here now."

Weiss stared at him before turning to Jack, who smiled and winked at her. "Huh?"

"And I will be your tutor, Mr. and Ms. Schnee." Jack turned to them. "Your school, as well as others, have been shut down due to the destruction of the CCT, and Mr. Schnee here believes it best to avoid the Academy here. I will personally be seeing your education, starting today."

Whitley stared at him before turning to Jacques. "Father, isn't this… a bit sudden?"

"Things change." He replied, waving him off. "Mr. Pattillo, please see to it that they look over their schedules. Mr. Ramsey and I will be having a meeting to see if we can convince some… thickheaded individuals that Dust embargoes must be lifted."

The two siblings nodded, following Jack as he led them out and closed the doors. They then started heading to the dining room. They walked in silence until Weiss knew they were far enough away, speeding up.

"What are you doing here?!" Weiss grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him to a stop in the middle of the hallway. Whitley looked surprised at their sudden stop, while Jack smiled.

"Let's just say I'm here to keep an eye on you." He replied. "There are some people who are… worried about you."

"Do you know him other than a staff member?" Whitley asked Weiss.

"We fought together several times." She replied. "In the Breach and the Grimm Invasion. He's also saved my life many times."

"Not that many." Jack chuckled. "But yeah, we got to know each other for several months."

Whitley nodded. "Then thank you for looking after my sister."

"Of course. Let's get to the dining room." They started walking. "The other reason why we're here is because Geoff wants to try and ease tensions in the kingdoms."

"Why?" Weiss stared at him. "Wasn't the Grimm invasion enough to prove that we are stronger when united?"

"It's not Atlas and Vale that's the problem." Jack replied. "It's Mistral and Vacuo. For some reason, those two kingdoms think that Atlas and Vale are entering an alliance to rival their own kingdoms. So now there's a real possibility of Remnant being split in two sides against each other. Vacuo and Mistral versus Vale and Atlas. And if you know anything about politics, when you pick sides, you're preparing for war."

The two siblings looked at each other.

"That's why Geoff's acting as a mediator and diplomat." He continued. "It seems that there are people who are intentionally fanning the flames, and he's trying to find out who they are."

They walked into the dining room, where an enormous table sat. The two siblings then sat down opposite from each other while Jack pointed to some folders sitting in front of them.

"Have a look at those, I'll whip something up." He then headed into the kitchen.

"He's… unusual." Whitley spoke up as he looked over his folder and reading some of the papers.

"In what way?" Weiss replied.

"He's just so… nice." He looked up at her. "Is he normally this sincere?"

"There are some people who are genuinely nice." She shrugged. "You just need to warm up to him. In many ways, he was like a father to all of us."

He looked down. "Is that so?"

Jack came back again with several waiters who served them lunch, and they began chatting with small conversation.

"Oh, your sister told me to send this, by the way." Jack pulled out an envelope and held it out to Weiss, who took it quickly.

"How is Winter?" She asked nervously. "Did she…?"

"She made it out unscathed." He nodded. "She was assisting with the wall defence during the attack, and she's currently in charge of the clearing and resecuring of the Amity Colosseum. They're bringing it back to its normal holding ground. She's glad you made it out and sorry for your friends getting hurt."

Weiss looked down, gripping the letter. "Thank you for giving this to me…"

"It's no problem." Jack replied with a smile. "Well, we don't start lessons until tomorrow, so how about we go play some video games. I brought our console and some games for us to play."

Weiss smiled and nodded, but they both looked at Whitley when he spoke up.

"What's a video game?"

Weiss felt guilty immediately. She also hadn't know what video games were until she had been introduced to them back in Beacon either - part of having a sheltered, upper class life. And from Jack's expression he didn't know that. If anything, he couldn't have been more shocked if Whitley told him that he was fat.

Which Jack wasn't (he was losing weight), but it was for comparison.

"You're the son of one of the richest families in Remnant and you don't know what video games are?" Jack slowly spoke.

"No…" Whitley looked nervous now. "Is there something wrong with that?"

Jack stood up. "Weiss, we've got our first lesson. To my room, now!"

She giggled as she stood up. "Of course, sir. Let's go."

* * *

Jaune swung as he let out a grunt, the power behind it sending a blast of wind whipping around him.

"Again!" From his Scroll, Pyrrha's voice came from a video as it leaned on a stump.

He whirled around, slashing around with another grunt, emotion letting slip as he over-swung and fought for breath.

"Okay. Now assuming you weren't cheating, we can take a break."

He sighed as he lowered his weapons. But he then turned when he heard a click and the recording stopped.

"She's not dead." Michael spoke up, sitting on the stump as he looked at his Scroll.

"I… I know…" Jaune grumbled as he sheathed his weapons.

"So why are you playing this?" Michael turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "It's like you'll never see her again. Like she's dead."

"It's not that!" Jaune protested, before looking down. "I… I don't know if she'll be the same… even if she wakes up."

Michael sighed, leaning back. "Look, she's still alive. And no matter how long it takes, we will keep her alive."

"But she may never wake up!" Jaune snapped, glaring at him as he threw his hands in the air. "Do you know how hard this is for me?! For us?! Did you see how she was being kept, in that same damn pod from the girl that was killed?!"

Michael didn't know much about the dead girl Jaune kept talking about, the one called Amber or something like that, but he did remember seeing Pyrrha, kept inside a pod with that sickening burn in her face and constantly surrounded by scientists and doctors, like some form of experiment.

Jaune had stayed in that room for literally four days straight, and even when he was dragged out it was literal, with them having to knock him out just to take him away.

It would have been funny had he not been crying at the time.

Jaune had calmed down since, but he'd always been heading back to check on her every day. And every visit that passed without any response from her just seemed to hurt him even more, to the point where it seemed that - no matter how harsh it sounded - it would have been better for her to have been killed.

Because she was still breathing. And that fact hurt more than anything else.

"Look…" Michael stood up in front of Jaune, holding the Scroll in his hand. "This? Ain't the right way to do things. You dwelling in the past ain't gonna do shit to bring her back. You gotta focus on making sure that you and your friends make it out alive, and you too, so you can go back to her."

Jaune clenched his fist.

"I know it's hard… But it's not just you either." Michael closed the Scroll and held it out to him. "Do what you need to do to get over this. Just make sure it ain't holding you back from being a team leader."

"I got my own partner killed…" He whispered.

Michael sighed again before suddenly smacking him across the face and grabbing his chest piece. Jaune stared up at him in shock.

"Listen up, you piece of shit." Michael hissed. "That wasn't your fault. Do I have to say it to you slowly, or will I have to write it on a sledge hammer and beat you over the fucking head with it? Cause I can do that."

"Uh…" Jaune raised his hands. "What?"

He nodded to the stump, where for some reason a sledge hammer sat with a red marker open with the words "Not your fault" scrawled on the side.

"Since when was that there?" Jaune sweat dropped.

"Answer the question!" Michael shook him. "Do I need to use it?!"

"I get it, I get it!"

"I don't think you do." Michael shoved him back, glaring at him. "Until you realize that not every fuck up in this world is because of you, you're just gonna drag us down until we're either dead, or worse. I know it sounds harsh, but you gotta face the goddamn truth."

He looked down as Michael turned and strolled away.

"Trust me when I say this. I know what it's like, to blame myself. And let me tell you, nothing good comes out of it." He hissed as he picked up the sledgehammer. "And this thing will be sitting in the car, in case I need to use it."

Jaune watched him disappear back to the camp, before he looked down at his hands, which were dirty and sweaty from the practice he had been attempting earlier.

He let out a long sigh, staring at the shattered moon above him, before he switched off his Scroll and pocketed it. He then headed to a small stream to clean himself and get some sleep.

He had to keep going.

He wasn't losing anyone else.

And certainly not because of himself.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Author's Note: New chapter! Sorry for posting late, I was on a holiday trip with family. Went swell and was great, but lack of wifi meant little to no work done. But now, I can post today's work! Enjoy!**

* * *

Sailing peacefully across the ocean, seagulls crying out into the sky, the boat powered through the waves with ease as the sun shone high in the sky. Blake Belladonna sighed as she looked out at the waves, looking back as two children ran past, laughing.

"Travelling alone?"

She jumped and almost pulled out her weapon on the ship's captain, who watched her with a bemused expression.

"Now, now, no threat here. Just here to chat." He reassured her with raised hands

Blake sighed as she lowered her hand, rolling her eyes. "And why is that?"

"Well, not many people travel by boat on their own." He replied as he turned to lean against the railing. "It can be quite a lonely voyage. But I found those that do tend to have the more… interesting stories."

"Maybe it's just… better for some people to be alone." She replied, looking away. She then jumped as the two kids from before burst out laughing behind her as they ran past, startling her.

"Maybe," The captain chuckled. "But with your paranoia, I think a few friendly faces wouldn't hurt."

"Who says I'm paranoid?!" Blake glared at him.

He laughed again as he pushed himself off the railing. "No one, dear, no one. I'll leave you be." He started walking away, only to stop and look back. "But uh, fair warning: these trips can be awfully boring."

She stared at him as he rounded the corner, before she looked down. She then reached up and undid her bow.

"Mmm." She hummed, staring at the black fabric as she held it above the water. "Won't be needing this." She then let it go and watched as it swirled once before hitting the water. She then pushed herself away and walked down the deck.

She didn't notice the hooded figure watching her from the deck above. Neither did she notice the tall faunus sailor wielding a mop on the deck. And she also didn't notice the small man who was quietly talking to the two children from earlier, giving them candy.

If she had, she would have noticed the hooded figure watching her before jumping out of sight, a yellow monkey tail following. She would have noticed the bull horns sticking from the sides of the tall sailor's cap as he gave a smile. And she also would have noticed the small man with mouse ears and tail standing up as he waved to the children, who were now giggling over his supposed name.

"What kind of name is Rimmy Tim?" One of them whispered.

The other giggled. "I dunno, but he's really cool!" They then quickly ran down to find their room.

"You bet I am." Jeremy chuckled as he stood up, giving a thumbs up to Ryan as he shoved the mop in the bucket and kicked it further down the deck.

"How're you boys holding up?" The captain walked up to them with a smile.

"Just swell, sir!" Jeremy grinned. "Is a fine ship, if I do say so myself!"

The captain chuckled. "Keep an eye on that girl. She seems unusually set on leaving friends behind."

"You bet we're gonna be there." He replied with Ryan grinning. "Ain't no way the Battle Buddies leave a friend in need!"

The captain nodded. "So long as there's no damage to the ship." He then saluted before heading to the bridge.

"Yo ho ho, a pirate's life for me!" Jeremy sang as he grabbed the mop and started swabbing the deck.

* * *

Yang sighed as she picked up the remote, leaning back on the couch as she pressed the button on it and turning the TV on.

The VBC channel news showed a news segment of several builders running away from a collapsing building she recognised as a dorm from Beacon. Text along the screen showed the words BEACON STILL DANGEROUS in bold lettering.

"-attempts to rebuild Beacon have so far been unsuccessful, with the attack taking its toll on the school, and with continuous fears of yet another Grimm attack of the school the Academy still remains closed."

Yang clicked the remote, and a new screen showed the words CCT REPAIRS UNDERWAY with subtext reading _Officials not optimistic for fast repairs_.

"-though the failsafes have provided wireless communication within the kingdom, Vale still remains disconnected from the outside world." The reporter spoke. "Atlas has attempted to find outside solution, but Mistral and Vacuo have so far refused to-"

She clicked the button again, and a new VOX news anchor was talking to the screen as a caption sat over their shoulder, reading the words _Sending Citizens Home._

"-with talks between Vale, Atlas, Mistral, and Vacuo diplomats failing to reach agreements, all air traffic not directly related to evacuation or safe passages to home settlements for visitors of the Vytal Festival have been ordered to ground. Tensions are mounting up between the kingdoms, and many fear of the possibility of a second Great war scenario with embargos on all kingdoms currently in effect. Diplomats are struggling to hold the peace together as mandatory military service in Mistral is-"

Yang clicked the button a fourth time, eyes widening as she sat up.

"Multiple rumours continue to circulate as to who was behind the attacks at the Vytal Festival Tournament." VNN anchor Lisa Lavender read from her script on the news, with captions proclaiming the appearance of Adam Taurus readable on the bottom.

"While no one knows for sure, officials have confirmed that high-ranking White Fang member, Adam Taurus was present for the attack. Any and all attempts to bring him into custody have been met with brutal force, and it is now believed he has fled from the city, taking refuge in-"

Yang turned off the TV, staring into space for a few seconds before setting down the remote as the door opened.

"I'm home!" Taiyang called as he entered the room, carrying several bags and boxes under his arms.

"Hey, dad." Yang leaned back on the couch, looking at him upside down.

"Guess what came in today?" He grinned, setting down the bags and boxes in the next room.

"What?"

"I can't wait for you to try this." He grinned as he came back with a long white box. He set it down in front of her and she looked at the Atlas symbol printed on it. He then stood back proudly. "Well?"

She looked up at him. "It's… for me?"

"For you and you only."

She opened it with her arm to reveal a brand new robotic arm sitting inside, eyes widening before dropping a bit.

"Brand new, state of the art Atlas tech." Tai gushed. "You know, I thought I was gonna have to pull some strings, call in a few favors, but you earned this one all on your own, kiddo."

"Huh?"

"Before I could even talk to him, General Ironwood told me that a friend of yours already requested for this to be made to their scientists. Her name was Penny, I believe. She spoke highly of you, and the general wanted me to tell you that you fought admirably. You should be proud of yourself."

Yang looked back at the prosthetic limb without saying a word.

"It utilizes some of the material from the metal used for the Rhino Tank." Tai added. "It's quite possibly the strongest metal on Remnant, possibly stronger than your other arm! Well? Wanna try it on?"

"I uh… I'm not feeling too great right now." Yang looked away. "Maybe later?"

Tai deflated a bit as he scratched the back of his neck, at a loss of words. "Well… alright."

Yang stood up and walked to the stairs, pausing halfway up before looking back. "Thanks, dad."

She continued upstairs as a visibly disheartened Tai bowed his head.

Later that night, Yang sighed as she rinsed out a glass. She then tried to lift it up but it slipped from her hand, shattering on the floor.

The sharp noise suddenly triggered a flashback. In the sudden darkness, she watched as the red outline of Adam Taurus's masks glowed while the sound of a sword loudly resonated in her ears.

She cried out as she stumbled back, catching her breath, before slamming her fist on the table and calming her breath.

Taiyang watched from the other room before walking away, sighing as he remembered Geoff's explanation to her condition a few days before.

" _PTSD. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder." Geoff told him as he sipped from a wine glass. "I guess you call it something different, but basically the brain breaks down after a traumatic event, or through stress. Causes flashbacks and depression. Keep an eye on her, it ain't something that most people can deal with alone without some crutch like Alcohol. Personal experience speaking."_

Tai shook his head before turning and heading to find his Scroll.

Maybe Yang didn't want help.

But she sure as hell needed it. And maybe a familiar face would be welcome.

* * *

Blake sighed as she looked out at the pink sky as dusk fell over the boat, which continued to sail peacefully through the ocean. A Faunus couple walked past, chatting quietly with each other, and she felt a little at ease as she watched them go.

Eventually, she pushed herself up and turned to walk away. But her eyes flicked up to see a hooded figure watching her.

She immediately pulled out Gambol Shroud. "Who's there?!"

The figure broke into a run, and she gave chase, only to suddenly slip and slam onto the floor. She groaned as she clutched her back, opening her eyes to see a sailor holding his hand out to her.

"Thanks…" She mumbled, accepting it and pulling herself up. She looked down at the recently-moped floor and flushed with embarrassment. "I should watch where I'm going next time."

The sailor grunted in response.

She looked up, startled at the familiar greeting, and her eyes widened as she met two heterochromic eyes from a very familiar Bull Hybrid.

"R-Ryan?!" Blake stepped back, before glaring at him. "Why are you here?!"

"He ain't the only one, kiddo!"

She spun again as Jeremy leaped down from the deck above, grinning as he wore his own uniform. "What are you doing here?!"

"Whoa, chillax!" He held up his hands. "And we should be asking you. Why the hell are you all the way out here?"

"Did you seriously follow me all this way?!" Blake snapped, ignoring his question.

"Hey, you suddenly upped and left, without saying a word!" Jeremy exclaimed. "No reason! Just up, and away you went! Of course we were coming after you, you can't just run away from us!"

"There is a reason!" Blake glared at him. "It's… I-I can't believe you'd follow me!"

"Why is it such a shock?!" Jeremy yelled back. "You were our friend! Still are! What, you expected us to just forget our months of friendship and trust that we built?!"

Ryan looked out at the ocean and he frowned, shoving his hand between them. He then pointed out to the side as the entire ship suddenly rocked.

They all held onto the railing, before looking up as a shadow fell over the entire boat.

"RED ALERT!" A sailor cried from the crow's nest.

The captain ran to the edge of the deck and watched in horror. "By the gods…"

The Sea Feilong Grimm reared up over the ship before letting out a roar, sending everyone into a panic as alarms started blaring across the ship.

"Okay, how about this?!" Jeremy pulled out a Micro SMG and tossed Ryan an AP pistol. "Argue later, fight big Grimm thingy now!"

Blake glared at him as she pulled out Gambol Shroud. "Fine, but you've got questions to answer!"

"Same to you, girl!" Jeremy grinned as he and Ryan ran down opposite lengths of the deck, firing up at the Grimm as Blake pushed herself off the deck, throwing her weapon at the Grimm as they fought the beast.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait! But school is starting tomorrow (NOOOOO!), so I'm gonna be bogged down with work. So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Sir, we've never fought a Grimm this big!" The first mate cried out as the Sea Feilong let out a roar, towering over ship and leaning back as Jeremy and Ryan fired up at the Grimm.

"We've never even seen something this big!" The captain replied. "But we'll give 'er a fight nonetheless!"

Blake jumped off the edge of the boat and summoned a clone to push herself further, throwing her weapon at the beast and impaling it in the neck. She then swung around and fired into the back of its neck.

The Feilong roared as it lashed out, and Blake flew back to land in the crow's nest as the ship started to turn. The sides of the ship opened up with several hatches, and cannons pushed through the holes to aim at the Grimm.

Blake pulled herself back around to swing again, firing at its neck, but her bullets couldn't pierce through the armour plating, and as she was flung onto the deck of the ship the cannons opened fire with little effect.

Blake made to stand up, only to grab her shoulder from her impact on the ground.

"Hold steady men, it's not done with us yet!" The captain yelled. "GET THE HEAVY CANNON!"

The first mate saluted upon hearing the order. From a trapdoor in the front of the ship a massive cannon emerged, extending as it took aim at the Sea Feilong. But the Grimm's dorsal fin suddenly split apart, with extra bone unfolding to reveal that it had wings, which it used to push itself out of the water and cause a gust of wind to engulf the ship.

"It can fly?!" Jeremy yelled from the top deck as he slammed an MG onto the railing and opened fire at the Grimm.

"Heavy cannon, OPEN FIRE!" The captain ordered. The massive artillery piece did so, but the Feilong easily dodged out of the way, and to their shock it opened its mouth as an electrical ball started to build up in its mouth.

Blake looked up as Ryan stood next to her, hip-firing with a Combat MG, but he then grunted as the hooded figure she saw earlier landed on his head and pushed off, flying towards the Grimm. As he flew, his hood fell away, revealing a grinning Sun Wukong as he clapped his hands together and summoned two energy clones with his Semblance.

"Sun?!" Blake exclaimed in shock, before wondering why she was so surprised anymore.

His clones landed on the Sea Feilong's head and grabbed its two tendrils while he grabbed its upper lip. "Not today, pal!" He yelled as he pulled, the Grimm's energy shot shooting harmlessly into the air.

"What are you doing?!" Blake yelled from the deck as she stood up, her shoulder now healed with her Aura.

"Oh, uh, you know, just… hanging out!" He grunted as he now held onto the two tendrils with all his strength as the Grimm whipped its head from side to side. It suddenly let out an electrical charge that caught him, and Sun cried out as he fell.

Blake gasped, jumping up and pushing off the closest piece of leverage, which turned out to be Ryan's head. He grunted again as Blake sailed through the air, her ribbon catching the crow's nest as she swung and caught him. They both ended up landing on some nearby rocks with her carrying him bridal style.

"My hero." He gushed.

"You're not supposed to be here!" Blake snapped, already at her wit's end.

He winced, before gesturing to the Grimm and the battle raging nearby. "Yeah!? Well, it looks like you can use all the help you get!"

She rolled her eyes as she dropped him. "Ugh. Just shut up and fight!"

"Yes, ma'am." He replied as he posed on the ground, before jumping up and following her as they ran at the Grimm.

They managed to make it back to the ship by jumping up, where Ryan was loading a rocket launcher, but it kept weaving between the projectiles. It charged up for another electric attack, but Sun jumped up and used his weapons to deflect the shot, landing back on the heavy cannon.

"They seem to be planning something!" Jeremy yelled to the captain, pointing to the two Faunus as they landed.

"Huntsmen!" The captain yelled at them from the deck. "If you can clip its wings and draw it out towards the bow, we could take it!"

The two looked at each other before back to the Feilong.

"You're the one with the sword." Sun shrugged.

Blake sighed.

Sun then ran toward the Grimm, holstering his weapon. "Now or never!" He yelled as he activated three clones and jumped into the air. Blake followed, throwing herself up to be pulled into the air by the first clone. The second one sprung her up further, as did the third.

Sun grinned as he held out his hands to catch her, but his eyes widened and he grunted as Blake twisted herself so she landed on his shoulders, pushing herself off him and at the Feilong. She fell after sailing above it, dodging an energy attack it sent at her and ran down its wing, slicing through the thin membrane.

Sun quickly managed to position himself under her, catching her with enough force from the impact to shatter the rocks underneath him. She smiled until he looked down at her with a grin. "This is the part where you say it."

"Hmph." She looked away. There was a sudden whoosh as a rocket sailed past them, having missed the Feilong, which was now back in the water and looking right at the two.

"MOVE!" Jeremy yelled from the boat as it sped after the Grimm.

"Okay, maybe later!" Sun quickly put her to her feet and the two ran, jumping between rocks as the Feilong charged after them in a blind fury, tearing apart the rocks behind them.

Eventually, it caught up to Sun, who pushed himself into the air only to find himself in the direct path of its open mouth. Blake, not wanting to have a repeat with Ryan and the Dragon in Beacon, threw her ribbon and pulled him out of the way, but she only succeeded in putting them in a position where the Grimm could swallow them with a single swoop.

It opened its mouth, but it then let out a screech as the ship suddenly slammed into it, impaling it against a rock.

"FIRE!" The captain yelled.

The Heavy Cannon couldn't miss. Firing almost point-blank, the enormous charge hit the Feilong dead between the eyes, and it exploded in a cloud of black dust, black blood, and white bones that plopped into the water around them. The captain, sailors, and passengers cheered, with Jeremy standing victoriously on the bow waving his machine gun while Ryan simply shouldered the launcher and placed a hand on his hip.

"Ha-ha!" Sun laughed as he landed next to Blake on a rock, holding up his hand. "Up top!"

Blake glared at him.

"Eh?" He grinned, wiggling his hand, before he reared back from the slap she sent straight into his face fueled by pent-up agitation and annoyance.

"I've got a feeling she's angry with us." Jeremy winced from the bow.

Ryan just replied with a look that read "You think?" before he turned and headed back down to his cabin.

* * *

"There's no need to worry!" Sun laughed as he spoke to the Faunus passengers. "Just enjoy the rest of your trip and everything will be cool! We got this!"

"Thank you." The horned Faunus nodded with his rabbit-eared wife. "You look like you took a beating, your face has a mark."

"It's nothing!" Sun laughed again, rubbing the handprint still sitting on his cheek. He then waved as the two left, before turning back to Blake, who was leaning on the railing of the ship, staring out at the night sky. "Man, you must have been holding in a lot, it's still here!"

"What are you doing here, Sun?" Blake asked, without looking up.

"Diggin' the new outfit, by the way." he continued, pointing to her head. "Never did like the bow."

"Sun!" She snapped, slapping his hand away.

"Geez!" He winced, leaning back in case she lashed out at him again. "Calm down, I still have the mark on my face!"

"Have you been following me?! No, wait a minute, of course you have! So the real question is, WHY are you following me?!"

"Because we saw you run off."

They turned as Jeremy and Ryan approached, pulling to a stop next to them.

"We saw you run away." Jeremy crossed his arms while Ryan rested a machine gun on the railing, nodding. "The night Beacon Tower fell."

"Once we landed in Vale, you made sure everyone was okay. And then you just took off, without saying anything." Sun spoke up. "Why?"

"I had to." She looked away. "You wouldn't understand."

"No, we get it!" Jeremy grinned. "The moment you left, me and Ryan here knew exactly what you were doing!"

Blake looked up at them, hopeful that they understood.

"You're going on a one-woman rampage against the White Fang!"

Her expression fell twice as fast as it had arrived. "What?"

"You always felt like the Fang was your fight. They show up, trash your school, hurt your friends. It makes perfect sense! But there's no way we're letting you do this alone! It's an honorable approach, for sure, but you're going to need someone to watch your back. And that's where we come in!" He placed his arm around her shoulder. "Us friends gotta stick together, after all."

"I can't believe you." She pushed him back and turned. "Sun, please tell me you at least understand."

"Uh…" He sweatdropped, realizing he had been thinking the exact same thing as Jeremy. He then waved her off with a laugh. "What?! Of course I do! Definitely, I would never assume the same thing as him!"

She sighed as she turned her back to Jeremy, arms crossed as she walked slowly down the deck. "You're wrong. You're so, so wrong."

"What are you…?" Sun trailed off.

"I'm not going anywhere near the White Fang. Not yet."

"Seriously?" Jeremy blinked, while Ryan raised an eyebrow. "Then why not with your friends? Or your team? We'd be here for you if you'd have just-"

"You're one to talk! Assuming the rest of the Crew aren't on board, or your team!" She aimed the last comment at Sun, who held up his hands.

"You think I could get Neptune in the ocean?" He replied. "Besides, he's still recovering from the wound that bastard Taurus gave him!" Blake fell silent at that. "They're flying back to Mistral. I told them I'd catch up. It's not the first time I left them to take a boat."

"So, if you're not going after the White Fang, where are you going?" Jeremy asked.

"Home." Blake looked out at the water. "To Menagerie."

"Well, I'm coming with you." Sun stepped forward. "The Grimm are getting worse, you saw it yourself! And just because you're not going after the Fang doesn't mean they won't be coming for you! Besides, I'm… kind of already on the boat."

"It was also kinda our mission to keep an eye on you." Jeremy raised his hand. "Battle Buddies and all that. Also, Geoff told us, and since he's our boss we're staying put."

"There's really no stopping you guys?" Blake sighed.

"Nope!" Sun grinned, with Jeremy nodding and Ryan smiling as they started strolling on the deck. "This is going to be great! Never been in Menagerie before! It'll be a regular journey to the east! Yeah, I like the sound of that."

"Isn't there a story like that back on Earth?" Jeremy whispered to Ryan. "A monkey boy going on a Journey to the East or something?"

He nodded.

"Huh." Jeremy shrugged. "Small universe."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Author's Note: New Chapter! Been losing track lately due to schoolwork, but hopefully there'll be some new chapters in the next few weeks. Enjoy!**

* * *

A young farm boy with brown hair and avocado coloured eyes stepped into the barn with a pitchfork, walking past a mirror with a sink. He paused, before backing up to look into it suspiciously. He looked in the mirror and inspected himself, holding up a lock of hair.

He could have sworn it looked grey when he passed…

"Hello?" He asked nervously, leaning closer.

" _Hello! I'm Professor Ozpin!"_

The boy gave a startled cry as he jumped back, hitting the floor and staring at the mirror in shock, breathing heavily.

"Oscar!" A voice called from outside. "You be careful with those tools!"

Oscar Pine didn't reply. He just stared at the mirror, trying to catch his breath as his gut twisted.

* * *

"Hey, sorry we couldn't pass through your hometown." Ray patted Jaune's back, who looked up.

"It's fine." Jaune sighed, staring at his Scroll. "I just… I can't contact them anyway."

"Are you worried about them?" Ruby asked quietly.

"Yes. My village was mostly safe because the Grimm apparently didn't attack often, but… The people in the last village said the Grimm were becoming more and more violent. What if they attacked my home? They wouldn't stand a chance."

"We'll know once the tower's back online." Ren spoke up. "And I wouldn't worry."

"You know what I told you, Jauney boy!" Michael called from the cab. "I'm getting real sick of your bad attitude!"

"It's not all bad." Ruby patted his shoulder with Ren and Nora nodding in the back of the truck with them. "We're almost gonna be in the next town for tonight. We'll be safe there."

"Is anywhere really safe?" Jaune muttered, leaning back and staring at the sky dejectedly. "I mean, Beacon was supposed to be, and look what happened. So why should I even bother-."

He suddenly jerked as a sticky bomb smacked him on the face.

"You keep up the attitude, you bring Grimm." Michael yelled from the front and leaving the group to panic as the bomb stuck to Jaune's face.

"You know that made things worse." Gavin looked at him from the front seat.

Michael shrugged. "Hey, ever since the Geist, we haven't run into a single Grimm. Gotta be good luck or something, right?"

"Sure, I'll believe that, innit?" He leaned back and pulled on a pair of shades. "Wake me up when we get there."

 _"Wake me up… before you go-go!"_ Ray sang from the back seat.

The three lads then broke into a very off-tune song of Wake Me Up before you Go-Go.

* * *

From the top of a mountain, a Beowolf watched the car drive past before rearing its head back to roar, to signal other Grimm. But before it could, a thick blade stabbed through its neck, and it let out a pitiful gurgle as it collapsed.

"Luck." Qrow muttered as he wiped his brow, the bodies of the Beowolf pack dissolving behind him. He then grumbled as he walked to a motorbike that he had 'borrowed' from the crew. It was a necessary evil, he needed to keep up with them since they were in a fast vehicle.

"It would be so much easier if they walked." He muttered to himself as he kickstarted the engine and roared down the mountain.

A few hours later, the truck pulled to a stop and the group all quickly ran inside to avoid the rainfall. Qrow watched the Crew dragging their luggage in, and chuckled when Gavin slipped and landed face-first into a muddy puddle. He then looked up as a waitress set a glass of liquor and ice in front of him. "Oh, I didn't o-"

"From the woman upstairs." She nodded up the stairs. "Red eyes. Said you wouldn't mind bottom shelf."

He looked up to see a balcony above them before looking back up at her. "Thanks."

"But I went ahead and gave you top." She winked as she walked away. "Lucky you."

With a pleased smirk, Qrow watched her leave before casting another look out the window, catching Michael as he walked back inside from parking his truck and whistling as he spun his keys on the end of his finger. The others were gone, having gotten their rooms.

"Yeah." He mumbled, before heading up to the indoor balcony. His eyes hardened as he found Raven Branwen sitting at one of the tables, her mask sitting on top of it.

"Hello, Brother." She greeted him.

"Raven." Qrow replied. He pulled back the chair across from her and waited expectantly. She sighed as she pushed her helmet to the side, and he sat down, slouching against the backrest. "So, what do you want?"

"A girl can't just catch up with her family?"

"She can, but you're not." He glared at her as he set down his glass. "Now how 'bout we get on with it? Unless you plan on keeping these comin'."

Raven didn't look bothered. "Does she have it?"

He didn't answer right away, and when he did he responded with his own. "Did you know Yang lost her arm?"

"That's not-"

"Rhetorical question, I know you know. It's just obnoxious that you'd bring up family and then carry on like your own daughter doesn't exist." He smirked.

"I saved her." She snapped.

"Really? At the train? By slaying a few helpless terrorists?" Qrow laughed. "And only once. Because that was your rule, right? Real "Mom of the Year" material, sis."

Raven suddenly leaned forward and grabbed his forearm, making him fall silent. "I told you Beacon would fall and it did. I told you Ozpin would fail and he has. Now you tell me. Does. Salem. Have it?" She hissed.

"I thought you weren't interested in all of that." He replied calmly.

"I just want to know what we are up against."

"And which "we" are you referring to?"

She glared at him before letting his arm go with a noise of disgust.

"You should come back, Raven." Qrow spoke up again. "The only way we'd beat her is by working together. All of us."

"You're the one who left." She responded heatedly. "The Tribe raised us, and you turned your back on them."

"They were killers and thieves."

"They were your family."

"You have a very skewed perception of that word." He took a sip from his glass, not reacting when she stood up angrily.

"I lead our people now. And as leader, I will do everything in my power to ensure our survival." She hissed.

"So what about the other villages around here?" Qrow narrowed his eyes.

"The weak die, the strong live. You know the rules."

"More like the weak band together to beat the strong. If anything, you should listen to us." Qrow smiled. "You know we defeated a Grimm Dragon."

"Yes." She kept her face emotionless. "Because of your… friends."

"I assume you know them. Hell, many people know them." He shrugged as he leaned back in his chair with a smile. "Not only strong, but they know how to laugh. Kinda ruins your own philosophy, doesn't it? Maybe you can learn a thing or two from them, sis."

"I didn't come here to chat. Ozpin still died, and Beacon still fell. If you don't know where the relic is, then we have nothing left to talk about." She placed her hand on her helmet, but Qrow then grabbed the top of it.

"I don't know where the Spring Maiden is." He told her, all joking gone. "But if you know, I need you to tell me."

"And why would I do that?" She asked as she yanked her helmet away.

"Because without her, we're all going to die."

She paused for a moment, a nearby lantern flicking out, before she chuckled. "And which 'we' are you referring to?"

He grimaced as he watched her leave. She reached to her side after she put on her helmet, and with the unsheathing of her sword she summoned a red portal and stepped through.

He turned when he heard a gasp and the shatter of a dropped glass, and he looked back to see the waitress from earlier staring with wide eyes where Raven had just been, before looking at him.

Qrow held up his glass with a sigh. "Make this one a double."

* * *

Adam Taurus was walking towards Yang Xiao Long.

She watched with wide eyes as she stood in the middle of darkness, the ruins of the Beacon academy canteen sitting around her. She was dressed in her normal combat uniform, Ember Celica firmly around her arms as Adam held his sword's grip in the sheath by his hip. Behind him, the visible silhouette of Blake laid silent on the floor, silent, with a visible red wound in her torso and a glowing blood trail leaking through.

Yang let out a yell of fear and anger as she fired her weapons, but the shots all missed him, some flying past him while others seemingly phased through his body, as if he was immortal. As if he couldn't be killed.

Adam suddenly slashed the air in front of her. There was a thud, and seemingly from nowhere Neptune's body hit the ground, glowing red blood spraying from his open chest and lighting up the floor in his life source. Her stomach lurched and she tried to fire again, only to find her right gauntlet - and right arm - gone.

She looked up, and Adam was suddenly standing in front of her, grinning as he unsheathed his sword.

As it flashed, she let out a gasp as she sat up in her room, body soaked in sweat from her latest nightmare. She then let out a sigh as she leaned forward, wiping her brow, before she pushed herself to the edge of the bed.

When she looked up, she found a pair of green eyes not two inches from her.

"Salutations, Ms. Yang!"

Yang flew back and slammed into the wall, staring in shock as Penny smiled from the chair next to her bed. "P-P-Penny?! Wh-What are you doing here?!"

"I was merely observing you having your latest attack of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder."

"Postdramatic what?" She rubbed her head with her left arm, where a bump was forming.

"A symptom of human breakdown of the brain in order to cope for the aftermath of a tragic event." She replied, her happiness toned down a little. "Symptoms involve nightmares, unpleasant memories, sudden flashbacks, intense distress, and depression. All of which, might I add, you are experiencing as of late!"

"Thanks." She muttered as she pushed herself of the bed, stretching.

"Have you tried your new arm?" Penny stood up with a smile. "I specifically requested it for you after Friend Ruby told me what happened. I offered to give my own, but the structural differences would have hindered you somewhat due to my smaller arm."

Yang stared at her, before feeling both touched and guilty, from her generosity and selflessness, but also the fact that she hadn't tried out the prosthetic limb, which had been sitting by her bedside table, untouched. "Uh… Yeah. Thanks. Is General Ironwood here?"

"He's conducting business in Atlas. Mr. Port and Doctor Oobleck are downstairs, conversing with your father."

"Let's go." She opened the door and walked out, Penny following close behind.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 06**

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the late upload! But IB sucks! So much schoolwork, so much homework, so many assignments, tests, etc! But you're not here to hear out my suffering, you're here for stories! So here's the new chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

"And, and, and then, in comes Qrow, wearing a skirt! I was just a ta-! I-I didn't know what to do, so I just... I just left the room to laugh!" Tai laughed as he told Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck a story. "We told him it was a kilt! He'd never worn a uniform before, so he didn't know!"

"That is terrible!" Oobleck laughed. "What is wrong with you?!"

"Hey! The girls all said he had nice legs! I did that jerk a favor! Besides, that's not even the best part! See, then we-"

Port suddenly placed his leg on the table. "Like what you see?" He joked, before he lost his balance and hit the floor while the others were overcome with fits of laughter.

Yang giggled as she watched, and all the teachers looked up when they heard her.

"Oh, uh, Miss Xiao Long! Uh, please, join us." Oobleck coughed, embarrassed.

She did so, and she looked back as Penny peeked from around the door. She nodded and Penny then walked in, sitting down on a seat while Yang sat on the counter next to her father. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Despite popular belief, teachers do have a life outside the classroom." Oobleck told her.

"Professor Goodwitch is working 'round the clock to restore Beacon to its former glory! But, Mistral wasn't built in a day. And we all need rest from time to time." Port explained. "And we also now got our hands full because of the tensions between the kingdoms."

"Is everything alright?" Yang tilted her head. "I… heard stuff, but I'm not really sure what to believe and what not to."

"We understand, it's been hard. On all of us." Port nodded. "Well, simply put, they're worried of people trying to take advantage."

"Now look, let's not worry about that right now." Tai waved his hand, before leaning in. "So, there we were, standing in the auditorium, looking at Qrow, wearing a skirt. Then Oz tells everyone, 'It's time to work on our landing strategy!'"

"The Branwen twins have always been... interesting, to say the least." Oobleck noted.

"That sure didn't seem to stop young Tai." Port chuckled.

"Hey, come on, man, she's right here." Tai frowned.

"Oh, please! She's a mature young woman! If she can handle combat, she can handle a few jabs at her old man!" Port dismissed him.

" _She_ is also in the room, and can be directly spoken to." Yang spoke up. "And _I_ think I've been through enough to be considered an adult at this point."

"Technically, you will be a legal adult at age 18." Penny spoke up from behind her, making her jump.

Tai sighed. "Adult or not, you've still got a long way to go before you're ready for the real world."

"Oh my gosh! Does every father figure have the _same three condescending phrases?"_ Yang groaned.

"Yeah! But we only use them when we mean it!" Tai replied hotly.

Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck looked at each other awkwardly, Penny merely watching the dispute with interest.

"Is that so?" Yang sniffed.

"As a matter of fact, it is so!" Tai snapped. "If you honestly think that you're ready to go out there on your own, ha! Well, I guess you lost some brain cells along with that arm!"

There was a deafening silence. Yang stepped back in shock. Port leaned forward in his chair. Oobleck's mouth dropped open and both his mug and glasses slipped forward.

Penny broke the silence. "I detect no signs of hostilities."

"You… jerk!" Yang laughed as she punched her father's arm, both of them laughing.

"Are we finally talking about the goliath in the room?" Oobleck whispered.

The two Xiao Long's exchanged looks and laughed, earning some relieved chuckles from the two staff of Beacon.

"Oh, Miss Xiao L-" Port caught himself. "Yang, if you don't mind me asking, why haven't you tried on the arm yet?"

'Oh, yes, yes! A piece of Atlas technology given out like that is rare indeed!" Oobleck spoke up. "Not to mention the effort it took to deliver it here. Penny here really worked hard for you."

"I worked on some of the more complex engineering myself!" She said proudly. She then stepped forward. "Well? Have you tried it? I can always tune it if you need help."

"Um…" Yang looked down at her, feeling a little bit guilty, but she then sighed. "I'm… scared."

They fell silent, Tai stepping closer to his daughter.

"Everyone keeps talking about me getting back to normal. And I appreciate it, but…" She gestured to her arm. "This is normal now. It's just taking me a while to get used to it."

"Well, normal is what you make of it." Tai spoke up.

"What is that supposed to mean? Do you want me to just pretend like nothing happened?" She looked down at her missing limb. "I lost a part of me. A piece of me is gone. And it's never coming back."

"You're right. It's not coming back. But that doesn't have to stop you from becoming who you wanna be." He placed an arm around her shoulder. "You're Yang Xiao Long, my sunny little dragon. You can do whatever you put your mind to. So whenever you're ready to stop moping, and get back out there, I'll be there for you."

"I…" Yang suddenly lurched as Penny grabbed her, squeezing her tightly.

"I have learned that hugs help comfort people." She looked up at her with a smile, squeezing her. "Everything will be alright, Miss Xiao Long. We'll be here for you, always!"

She remained silent, before wiping her eyes as tears built up. "Thanks, guys…" She whispered with a smile, looking up as her father joined in on the hug. "I… Thanks for having my back."

"Fear is like any other emotion." Port spoke up. "It comes and goes. It's all in how you handle it. Why, even I find myself wrestling with that emotion from time to time."

Yang stared at him. "Really? You?" she asked incredulously.

Oobleck leaned in with a smile. "He's afraid of mice."

"THEY BRING ONLY DISEASE AND FAMINE!" Port pounded his fist on the table angrily.

Yang started laughing, with Penny listening politely to the older professor's rambling on the creepiness of mice, and Tai just shook his head with a smile.

"And don't even get me started on their tails! So hairless, and simply unnatural!" He continued, shuddering.

"Port, I assure you, you are safe. There's no mice here right now." Oobleck patted his shoulder.

"Actually, I saw a field mouse climb up the drainage pipe this morning." Penny spoke up.

"Right!" Port pulled out his blunderbuss axe from seemingly out of nowhere and marched to the door. "We've got vermin to eradicate!"

"What have you done?!" Tai ran after him. "Peter, if you shoot up my house, I swear…!"

Yang wiped tears from her eyes as she doubled over, not from sadness, but from laughter. And as Penny watched, she felt a smile come across her face and a warm feeling build up near her central energy circulation unit. A feeling that made her want to let out spontaneous movement and let out... what was the word.. laughter.

And she had no idea why.

She'd have to do some research.

* * *

"Goodnight!" Yang called as she waved with her good arm, climbing up the stairs. She then entered her room, looking back. "Are you staying here?"

"My instructions were to look after you." Penny replied cheerfully as she walked into the room, stationing herself on a chair by the window. "Don't worry, Miss Xiao Long. I'll make myself scarce."

"It's alright." She smiled. "And please call me Yang."

"Okay! Changing Miss 'Xiao Long' to Miss 'Yang' in records!"

Yang shook her head with a smile, turning to see the robotic arm sitting on her bedside table. She frowned as she looked at it, before looking up as voices came from outside.

"It's Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck." Penny leaned out to look through the window. Yang joined her, watching her father standing at the open door with the two professors.

"Thanks for having us over, Tai." Port shook his hand. "Don't worry, your house is most certainly mice-free!"

"Yeah, thanks for almost shooting my house." Tai grumbled with a smile. "But come back anytime, you're always welcome."

"It may be awhile before we return." Oobleck sighed. "There is still much work to be done at the school, not to mention abroad."

"I hesitate to ask, but is there any word from young Miss Rose?" Port asked.

Tai sighed. "Well, those guys from the school are with her, so at least she's got chaperones… But no, not yet. I haven't heard anything from them, except the guys up in Atlas, and that was a while ago."

"Have you thought about going after her?" Oobleck asked. "Trying to bring her home?"

Tai sighed. "I've got to… look after some things."

He then looked back up at the window, Yang quickly grabbing Penny and pulling her out of sight.

Yang sat in silence, listening to his words, before rubbing the stump on her arm dejectedly.

"Are you alright, Miss Yang?" Penny asked quietly.

She looked up and gave a small smile. "I… just need to sleep on it."

"Okay." She nodded. She then sat down next to the bed, smiling as her eyes powered down. "Goodnight, Miss Yang. I hope you feel better soon." She then closed her eyes, the light fading from her body as she… well, fell into whatever was the robot equivalent of sleep.

Yang remained next to her for several minutes. She then stood up, slowly looking at the robotic arm, silent.

* * *

Tai wiped his brow the next morning, placing down the watering can as he crouched next to his bed of flowers. He then looked up as Penny skipped out happily. "Good morning, Penny. You seem cheerful."

"I am fully powered up, and Miss Yang appears to be feeling better!" She replied happily.

Tai raised an eyebrow, before smiling himself when Yang stepped out. She stretched, before using her new robotic arm to shield the sunlight from her eyes. She then looked at the arm interestingly, the fingers moving to her command.

Tai stood up proudly. "Hey, my Sunny Little Dragon. You ready?"

Yang grinned. "Never call me that outside, dad."

Tai chuckled.

Yang Xiao Long was making a comeback.


	8. Chapter 7 (Hiatus)

**Chapter 7**

 **Author's Note: IMPORTANT! READ THE MESSAGE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER WHEN YOU'VE FINISHED.**

* * *

"Farewell!" The Captain waved with a smile. "It was a pleasure to have you as our passengers!"

"Stay safe, buddy!" Jeremy gave him a thumbs up as he, Ryan, Sun and Blake all walked down the ramp of the ship. He then turned and inhaled. "Ahh, it's good to stand on solid ground."

"Huh." Sun looked around, hands on his hips as Blake walked past without stopping. Jeremy and Ryan also stopped with him, looking around.

In front of them stretched a large commercial area that was crowded with Faunus. Kiosks sat as far as the eye could see, selling all kinds of merchandise from food to clothes, jewelry to tools.

"I've never seen so many Faunus in one place!" Sun spun around as they walked through the market.

"This is the one place everyone can feel safe, no matter who or what they are." Blake replied.

"Cool place." Jeremy paused to look at a few shirts being sold, pausing at one with an AH logo. "Sure is, uh, crowded, huh?"

"Yes." Blake sighed as they weaved past workers carrying boxes. "Yes, it is."

"So why is it so cramped?" Sun dodged a worker.

"Well, when you try and take an entire species and put them on an island that's two-thirds desert, yeah, it tends to be cramped."

"Why leave all that space?" Jeremy exclaimed. "Just snatch it up!"

"Yeah!" Sun nodded. "Why waste it?! A little desert never hurt anyone!"

"It's not like the desert in Vacuo. The wildlife here is more dangerous than most other regions."

"So." Sun crossed his arms. "They give us a terrible island, in the corner of Remnant, to try and shut us up."

Blake smiled sullenly. "That's a pretty good summary, yeah."

"Huh. That's pretty shitty of them." Jeremy thought aloud. Ryan nodded in agreement as he eyed a Faunus stall selling knives.

"Right?" Sun crossed his arms.

"We try to make the best of things."

They came to a stop as the road they walked on crested down from the top of a hill. The view that they laid their eyes upon was nothing short of stunning. Palm trees and what looked like hundreds of buildings sat in front of them for miles on end. Roofs made of canvas and wood all stuck out in the sun against the greenery with bright, vibrant colors, all stretching towards the far horizon where mountainous dunes sat looming over the town. Sitting in the middle, sticking out, was a single large house that sat at three stories tall and within a compound, the only house with a sophisticated roof.

"Whoa…" Sun and Jeremy breathed.

"This is Kuo Kuana." Blake smiled as she looked out at the view.

"It's… beautiful." Jeremy grinned. "I retract my earlier statements. This place looks great! Why would anyone ever want to leave?"

"That's not the point!" Blake turned to them. "We asked to be equal, to be treated just like everyone else! Instead, we were given an island and told to make do. So we did the best we could. We came together and we made a home where any Faunus could feel welcome. But this island, this town, will always be a reminder that we're still not equal." She lowered her head. "That we're still second-class citizens."

Sun placed a hand on her shoulder. "Well, hey, this guy's feeling pretty at home."

Blake sighed. "Alright. Time to go home."

"Oh yeah?" Jeremy leaned in and flung an arm around her shoulders, peering out with a hand over his eyes like a visor. "Which house is it? Can we see it from here?"

"Kind of." Blake shrugged.

"Is it that one?" Sun leaned in as well, pointing. "What about that one down there? I like that paint job."

Ryan stepped forward and pointed at a specific one, eyebrow raised.

Blake wasn't surprised that he guessed right, and she took Sun's hand before pulling it to point at the largest house in front of them. "It's… that one."

Sun stared at it, before pointing at her questioningly. She nodded. He and Jeremy then both stepped back before putting their hands on their faces and making comical, amazed noises as they crouched down a bit. Both Ryan and Blake shook their heads with smiles at the scene.

* * *

The group finally arrived at the house, Blake pausing as they reached the door at the top of a set of stone steps.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked.

"I, um…" she looked back nervously. "It's just been a long time since I've seen my parents."

"Well, you came all the way." Sun smiled.

Blake nodded, taking a quick breath before grabbing the door knocker. It made a resonating sound that was loud and heavy against the door.

"Okay, if we're being honest, that's kind of intimidating." Sun pointed at the door.

"Yeah, right?" Jeremy nudged Ryan with a grin. "Interested?"

Ryan nodded with a smile, looking up at the door.

They then looked down as the door opened, and a woman stepped out. She wore a black hakama and sandals with white socks, with an elegant black shrug and arm warmers. Her two large cat ears showed she was a cat faunus. And aside from the shorter hair and the larger ears, she looked very, very similar to Blake.

Blake's mother looked at each of them curiously, before her eyes widened as they landed on the last member of the group. "Blake…?"

Blake smiled awkwardly, holding up her arm. "Hi, mom."

She suddenly stepped forward and hugged Blake tightly. "My baby girl…" She whispered.

Blake hesitated before relaxing, hugging her mother back.

"So heartwarming." Jeremy whispered.

"You ruined the mood." Sun elbowed him as mother and daughter separated.

"Kali? Who is it?"

They all looked up as a large figure stepped out into the hallway, looking quizzically at Ryan, Jeremy, and Sun. His face then changed as he laid eyes on Blake, who waited nervously for his reaction.

He then smiled, and Blake allowed herself to relax.

She was home.

* * *

"It's an honor to meet you." Ghira Belladonna nodded to Jeremy and Ryan as they, along with Sun, Blake, and Kali, all sat around a square table, sharing tea.

"We were horrified when we heard the news." Kali turned to Blake. "The Kingdom of Vale isn't perfect, but it certainly didn't deserve what happened. Oh, we were both so worried for you."

"Please!" Ghira waved his hand. "I knew she'd be fine!"

"That isn't the slightest bit true." She scoffed, before leaning in to them with a smile. "You should have seen him pacing."

"You guys have nothing to worry about!" Sun spoke up. " I've seen your daughter in action before! And trust me, she's got some moves!"

Ghira turned to him with a glare while Blake almost choked at his choice of words. "And what exactly do you mean by that, Mr. Wukong?" He spoke slowly.

"I…" He coughed nervously. "Uh, well, you see sir, it's just that, you know, that she's such a good fighter and all, uh, and as a fellow fighter, I have a lot of respect for her…"

"Why is he here again?" Kali whispered to Blake as Sun continued to stutter nervously in front of Ghira.

"He just kind of followed me home." She replied.

"And you two?" She looked at Ryan and Jeremy.

"We were sent to make sure she arrived safely." Jeremy replied, before smiling as he leaned forward, pointing a thumb at Sun. "He decided to protect her by himself. Even fought a Sea Serpent Grimm with her."

"I see." She nodded, while Blake glared at him.

"I mean she's definitely above average. I mean, uh…" Sun fell silent as all eyes landed on him, before he used his tail to pour himself a drink. "This tea is really good. Heh heh…"

"I like him." Kali spoke with a not-quite quiet voice.

"Mom!" Blake exclaimed, embarrassed.

"Told you." Jeremy held out his hand, and Ryan grumbled as he placed a handful of Lien to him.

There was suddenly a knock at the door.

"Darn it, I completely forgot about the meeting!" Ghira slammed a fist on the table, before sighing as Kali placed her hand over his.

"Ghira."

"Just give me a moment." He stood up and walked towards the entrance hall.

"What's going on?" Jeremy asked.

"Is everything okay?" Blake turned to Kali, who sighed.

"Yes, dear, just poor timing. He can reschedule. It's just been hard dealing with them lately."

"Dealing with who?"

"The White Fang."

"WHAT?!" She, Jeremy, and Sun exclaimed, with Ryan doing a spit-take. They then rushed out to the hall, running out to find Ghira talking with two Faunus.

"Dad!" Blake pulled to a stop, Jeremy and Ryan aiming weapons at the two strangers.

"What's going on?" Ghira narrowed his eyes at the two Hybrids while the two men looked on. "And what are you two doing?"

"Ms. Belladonna." One of them bowed down.

"We had no idea you'd returned." The other finished.

"What are you doing talking to these people?" Blake exclaimed.

"This is Corsac and Fennec Albain." Ghira replied. "They represent the White Fang here in Menagerie now."

"Those psychos are here, too?!" Sun glared at them.

"Young man, I'm not sure what you've heard of our organization, but I can assure you, we're not nearly as ferocious as the media would have you believe." Corsac said to him.

"What we've heard?" Jeremy scoffed, sawed-off shotgun aimed at him. "We've seen first hand! You freaking fanatics slaughtered people in Vale!"

"What is he talking about?" Ghira turned to the Albain brothers.

"Precisely what we came to discuss with you, your Grace."

"Is everything okay?" Kali approached from behind, staring at the weapons the hybrids held.

"Wait, you guys seriously don't know?!" Sun looked at them.

Ghira looked at him dangerously. "Know what?"

"Oh, I don't know, that the White Fang had been robbing people of Dust, attacking docks, shooting at police, using a train to blow up a hole in Vale to let in Grimm, and release a bunch of said Grimm into a school filled with kids?!" Sun listed.

"What?"

"The White Fang were at the Fall of Beacon." Blake glared at the two brothers. "They attacked innocent civilians and they released Grimm into the school."

"Oh, and a lot more shit before that." Jeremy pumped a round into his shotgun while Ryan stepped menacingly forward. "Listen, we've both been shot at, stabbed at, slashed at, blown up by, and chainsawed by those White Fang fucks. And we also have plenty of kills under our belts. So give me a reason not to shoot you pricks right here and now, because all the dead bodies of those kids back in Beacon are MORE THAN ENOUGH REASON FOR IT!"

The two brothers looked at each other, not saying anything.

* * *

 **NOTE: This story will be going on a Hiatus.**

 **As of now, this is the last chapter I have been able to write, and because of a mix of school work and more time with my family, I've found little time to be able to develop the story. It's a shame, I really did enjoy planning and writing thus far for this story.**

 **I may come back to the story eventually, but there is also a chance I might cancel it completely. Please understand that I only write stories if I know I can produce good, well-written content for you, the reader, to enjoy. I don't want to write at anything less than my best, because it not only feels like a job, but it also feels forced - and forced writing is almost always worse.**

 **I hope you all understand. The story is now on Hiatus, maybe will be continued later, maybe not. But I am really sorry for having to cut the story so short, and I hope to come back in the future with more stories.**

 **Gen:Lock is coming out soon on Rooster-teeth, and I'm liking the look of it. I'll be waiting for it to be available, and maybe (maybe) I'll see if there's any inspiration! I'd also like if you commented on what you think would be good for a future story - another RWBY Crossover, or a completely different show/title for writing (I've been experimenting with anime shows and video games, nothing too diverse, but plots which I enjoy).**

 **Please let me know what you wish, I hope you all understand, and I'm, again, sorry for having to cut short the story. I hope you all have a great day!**


End file.
